ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Criminal Case (TV series)
Criminal Case is an upcoming TV series based on the video game. Coming soon in 2020's. (Any ideas about the channel, Netflix, or something) Synopsis (Any ideas about the synopsis) The cops are searching for clues of murders that there's something wrong in Grimsborough and the world. Characters (Any ideas about the characters) * Ryan Reynolds as David Jones - David * Luis Guzman as Eduardo Ramirez - * (Any ideas?) as Grace Delaney - * (Any ideas?) as Samuel King - * Dylan O'Brien as Alex Turner - * (?) as Nathan Pandit - * (Any ideas?) as Cathy King - *(Any ideas?) as Frank Knight - *(?) as Karen Knight - *(?) as Laura Knight - *(?) as Daisy Knight - *(?) as Andrea Marquez - *(?) as Amy Young - *(?) as Duncan Young - *(?) as Russell Crane - *(?) as Roxie Sparks - *(?) as Yann Toussaint - *(?) as Hannah Choi - *(?) as Jack Archer - *(?) as Elizabeth Ripley - *(?) as Judge Olivia Hall - *(?) as Judge Edward Dante - *(?) as Justin Lawson - *(?) as Judge Satoshi Takakura *(?) as Judge Dora Umbright *(?) as Judge Nigel Adaku *(?) as Judge Powell *(?) as * Episodes Season 1 - (?) Grimsborough # First and Last - The cops # Double Trouble - # Good Cop, Bad Cop - David # Spring Break - # Winter Break - # The Good Son - The cops are # The Bad Seed - # Dog Days - The cops # When Denied an Apology... - The cops # Home Alone - # Friends For Life - # Wildfire - #Scare on the Air - #Be Prepared - #Never Judge The Book By Its Cover - The cops #No News is Good News - #End of the Line - #Technical Difficulties - #Pop Goes the Easel - #Lean On Me - #Bad Connection - #The Paint Job - #Short Ride - #Bad Medicine - #Ashes to Ashes - #Dust to Dust - #Do Not Try This at Home - #Mark Your Territory - #Bark is Worse Than Bite - #Shake a Leg - #For Better or For Worse - #How to Dial a Murder - Season 2 - (?) # Sea Sick - # Trouble in Paradise - # Paradise At Last - # Tourist Trap - # Ketchup and Mustard Gas - # Surf's Up - # Tidal Wave - # Shark Attack - # Out of Business - # Stand by Me - # Have Gun, Will Travel - # Love Lays - # The Winner Takes It All - # Faster Than a Speeding Ticket - # Gone With the Wind - # Flower Power - # The Old Switcheroo - # Hot Pursuit # False Alarms # Stayin' Alive # Order in the Court # Unstoppable # New Kids in Town # Fly My Kite # Little Plant of Horror # Nothing But the Truth # Killing Floor # Every Bone in Your Body # Everything But the Kitchen Sink - # Mind Over Murder - # Season 3 - (?) Around the World #It's a Small World - #What Goes Around - #The Night Before Cases - #Stand By Your Man #On the Road Again #Rocky Mountain High #Twist and Shout #Paying the Taxes #Home Sweet Home #Chip Off the Old Block #Hide and Seek #Spare Me #Too Cool For School #Class Clown #Wishy Washy #Wipe Out #Read It and Weep #Spare Tire #Ski Patrol #Wishing Luck #Practice Makes Perfect #Go Fetch #Anniversary Trouble #Murder on the High Seas #Snake Eyes - #Cross Your Heart and Hope to Die - #Busy as a Bee - #Wolf in Sheep's Clothing - #Undercover - # Season 4 - (?) #Chance to Dream #Legend of the (?) #(?) Revenge #Let It Shine - #Dogs Of War - #And Then There Were None - #The Wrong Culprit - #Flight in the (?) #Shipwrecked #The Legend of (?) #Video Killed the Radio Star #Lightning Never Strikes Twice - #Lightning Always Strikes Twice - #Rumble in the Jungle #Taste of Own Medicine - #Hop Potato #The Great Escape - #Murder, She Wrote - #Blueprint for Murder - #Rest in Peace - #Murder by the Book - # Season 5 - (?) # Season 6 - (?) # Productions (Any ideas about the productions)Category:TV Shows based on video games Category:Upcoming Category:Tv Series Category:Tv shows Category:Mystery Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:Mystery television series